Mama Mathers
is a Fallen Matriarch. Personality Even among her fellow Fallen she is described as "off", despite her obvious intelligence. She is, by all accounts, a true believer in the ideology of the Fallen. She has a extremely regressive view of gender roles, while at the same time an extremely progressive stance. Anyone can occupy any position they want as long as they are dedicated and have powers.Her fingers traced his shoulder-length hair. “I told you to grow your hair long, back then.” “Yes, mama,” he said. “Do you remember why? Any boy of mine that does anything to catch my eye, good or bad, I have them do it.” Rain nodded. No words would have come out if he’d said anything, so he didn’t try. “The girls know it, but the boys sometimes need to learn it. I’m content to let either be my soldiers, but that requires zeal. Not everyone has it. Not everyone cleaves to their role and position. Everyone has responsibilities, and it takes a soldier to obey.” Rain nodded again. Her voice took on a different tone. No less ethereal, but haunting-ethereal, now. “The hair is to remind you that if you won’t be a soldier for the families, we’ll have you be a slut. We’ll get children out of you. If you fail at that, if they’re sickly or disobedient, we’ll geld you like we would any of the farm animals.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4c II Appearance Mama is a emaciated women, heightened by her thin face and long frayed bleached silver hair. This gives her the presence of an old woman, looking fragile enough she could break, but to people that were affected by her power she felt 'heavy'.Rain averted his eyes, but he could see the white drape of the nightgown, the feet on the floor. She was sitting so the post and the sheer drape kept him from seeing a lot of her. But he saw some. Her presence jumped into his head. He looked away, but it didn’t help. Mama Mathers. Taller than him, gaunt, wispy of hair. She wasn’t old, but she had the presence of an old woman, thin enough that it seemed like she would break or crumple into a heap if struck. She stood right next to him, leaning over him. She touched his face, and he flinched. ... He’d only seen her leg and foot, and she’d jumped into his head, tactile, audible, present, impossible to ignore. Now, seeing her in full, it was more pronounced, heavier, insofar as the frail woman could be ‘heavy’. Her hair was long, bleached silver, and frayed. Her face was thin enough that it appeared older. - Excerpt from Interlude 4c II Abilities and Powers Anyone who interacts With mama in anyway, if they register her presence with any part of their Sensorium have a Dybbuk of her imprinted on them. Depending on the interaction this dybbuk can interact with the imprinted person. This dybbuk also senses things around it, allowing mama to take in information. - Excerpt from Interlude 4c II Anytime a subject mentions Mama in any way, writing her name, talking about her, even thinking about her , a phantom image of her appears in their field of view and takes in the surroundings.If you see her, she can visually appear before you. The more you look at her, the easier it is for her to appear. If you hear her, she can speak to you. The more you hear her, the easier it is to appear. If you touch her, she can give you the sensation of touch. The more you touch her, the easier it is to appear. When she appears, she seems to be able to sense things around her image. Sometimes it's not her, but other things, like a sound of beating wings, spiders, or blood. At the most basic, she appears if you refer to her by name, in word or writing. As you get more exposure to her, it happens if you think about her, if you refer to her in abstract, or if you even think about her in general, like not wanting to think about her. If you use a thinker power? Effect is stronger, and affect things other than sight/hearing/touch. - Wildbow on Reddit It is unknown what her ceiling is for how many subjects she can affect, or how much information she can processes. It is enough for her to create an ad-hoc communication network between those she has affected.Shadow 5.9Shadow 5.10 This power also gives her a harsh anti-Thinker ability that allows her to keep her kin covered from snooping eyes.The Fallen are slippery, and the reason they haven't been wiped off the map is that they utilize a cell structure and have some cover from parahuman abilities. Valefor's mom in particular. A thinker doesn't want to go scanning tracts of rural/unpopulated area for missing kids if it means a chance of seeing her looking back at them. Because if they do, then they'll likely end up in a brief coma followed by a year and a half of something like being convinced the walls are bleeding spiders. She has kids with buds from the same shard and farms them out to other branches of the family in exchange for some muscle (Eligos being some of that). Not that same degree of punishment or screening, but stuff in that general vein. - Wildbow on Reddit Those with any power assisted perception of her feel for the effect.chandra381: Honestly I think Wibblebub is wasted in any other genre than horror. ... Quick q: is she the same person as Valefor's Mom that WB mentioned earlier while describing the Fallen, who had some kind of anti-clairvoyant countermeasure? Wildbow: The effect is more intense if you use enhanced perception on her. - Wildbow on Reddit The full extent of her ability is still unknown.Not sharing Valefor's mom's power, as she's interesting enough I want to keep her in my back pocket. - Wildbow on Reddit It is known that she can rescind her connection for a time, it is unkown what criteria are needed to reestablish it.The woman’s hand, spectral as it was, felt real as it touched Rain’s hair. He flinched, but she persisted. He remained where he was, head turned away, neck stiff. “This was good,” Mama Mathers said. “I’ll reward you.” He didn’t move a muscle. “Enjoy your evening, my soldier. Tomorrow, we show them we’re not to be trifled with.” Rain turned his head, to look for clarification, but she was gone. There was a distant sound, like a flock of birds taking off. He’d slept on the train, but this whole scene was so surreal. She’d- He stopped, bracing himself for her appearance. For the physical contact. She hadn’t appeared. The sound remained. A thunderous flapping, far away. Mama Mathers, he thought. There was only the sound. She’d freed him? For only tonight? ... Mama Mather’s disconnected presence was like bird’s wings against the exterior of the house, rustling. - Excerpt from Interlude 5d IIMuch like 'disconecting' causes people to hear the sound of wings when they think of her; the effect might also tooned to cause powerful and disabaling halucinations.Byron spoke up, “Can you take a message back to her?” “I don’t know,” the biker woman said, sullen. “I don’t-” She paused. “What?” Byron asked. “She says no, no messages. Other stuff. She-” Her eyes went wide. She looked around, her eyes not focused on anything in particular. The woman’s voice carried forward, but it was an inarticulate sound, one that became higher, then a warbling shriek, followed by a gasp for air with a sound of its own. She dropped to the ground, fingers clawing in dirt, twisting like she was trying to get away from everything at once. The noises she made were horrible, and I’d heard some awful noises in my life. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.8 History Background Joined the Fallen and presumably founded the Mathers family. Had several children from multiple different fathers. Such as Valefor and Lionheart, also traded children to other branches in order to get firepower back. Post-Echidna Her son, Valefor, attempted to claim Brockton Bay for the Fallen.<Interlude 20.y Elijah failed and was blinded by the cities warlord, Skitter, in the ensuing battle.Imago 21.3 It is unknown how she reacted to this. Timeskip She lost another one of her sons in a more permanent fashionWD Lincoln Mama, along with other Fallen group leaders, sent out several family groups throughout the North America after she heard about the End of the World prophecy.WD Fall River In order to prepare for it. Gold Morning Presumably participated, willingly or otherwise. Early Ward With the amnesty Mama found herself in Earth Gimel with a large collection of fallen. She was mentioned as one of main villainous influencers in the new multiversal human society.“What about the ones who are hooked into bigger groups?” I asked. “That gets more complicated, and it’s less about the places to watch and more about the names to keep an ear out for,” my dad said. “Marquis, Goddess, Lord of Loss, Mama Mathers, the Crowley brothers, Deader and Goner, Barrow.” I knew the names and I knew where they were situated. No big surprises there. I nodded to myself. Marquis. So casually mentioned. - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 She tried to make sure that Rain kept the faith. She was a major factor when the Fallen compound came under attack. Fanart Gallery Mama_mathers.png| Illustration by Uberpigeon on reddit |link=https://redd.it/7zi990 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Master Category:Villains Category:The Fallen Category:Thinker